List of female cards
Groups * [[Amazoness]] * [[Template:Charmer|Charmer]] * [[Cyber Girls]] * [[Harpies]] * [[Valkyries]] Female-related [[Normal Monsters]] in the [[TCG]]/[[OCG]] * [[Amazon of the Seas]] * [[Arlownay]] * [[Beautiful Beast Trainer]] * [[Beautiful Headhuntress]] * [[Cosmo Queen]] * [[Doma the Angel of Silence]] * [[Dancing Elf]] * [[Dark Witch]] * [[Dragoness the Wicked Knight]] * [[Dryad]] * [[Dunames Dark Witch]] * [[Eldeen]] * [[Elemental Hero Burstinatrix]] * [[Enchanting Mermaid]] * [[Fairy's Gift]] * [[Fairy of the Fountain]] * [[Fairywitch]] * [[Gemini Elf]] * [[Gyakutenno Megami]] * [[Harpie Girl]] * [[Hibikime]] * [[Ice Water]] * [[Ill Witch]] * [[Kanan the Swordmistress]] * [[Lady of Faith]] * [[LaMoon]] * [[Lunar Queen Elzaim]] * [[Maiden of the Moonlight]] * [[Muse-A]] * [[Mystical Elf]] * [[Mystical Sand]] * [[Nekogal 1|Nekogal #1]] * [[Nekogal 2|Nekogal #2]] * [[Protector of the Throne]] * [[Queen of Autumn Leaves]] * [[Rainbow Marine Mermaid]] * [[Red Archery Girl]] * [[Robolady]] * [[Sonic Maid]] * [[Spherous Lady]] * [[Spirit of the Harp]] * [[Spirit of the Winds]] * [[Succubus Knight]] * [[The Snake Hair]] * [[Vishwar Randi]] * [[Water Element]] * [[Water Girl]] * [[Water Magician]] * [[Water Omotics]] * [[Waterdragon Fairy]] * [[Wingweaver]] Female-related [[Effect Monsters]] in the [[TCG]]/[[OCG]] * [[Alien Mother]] * [[Allure Queen LV3]] * [[Allure Queen LV5]] * [[Allure Queen LV7]] * [[Aqua Spirit]] * [[Aquarian Alessa]] * [[Arcana Force III - The Empress]] * [[Athena the Battle Goddess]] * [[Barrier Statue of the Heavens]] * [[Card Ejector]] * [[Cold Enchanter]] * [[Command Knight]]Command Knight is depicted as male in its [[Card Rulings:Command Knight|rulings]] and [[Yu-Gi-Oh! The Duelists of the Roses]]. But is depicted as female in the anime. * [[Crimson Sentry]] * [[Crystal Seer]] * [[Cure Mermaid]] * [[D.D. Warrior Lady]] * [[Dancing Fairy]] * [[Dark Elf]] * [[Dark Magician Girl]] * [[Dark Necrofear]] * [[Dark Nephthys]] * [[Dark Scorpion Burglars]] * [[Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn]] * [[Dark Valkyria]] * [[Dreamsprite]] * [[Ebon Magician Curran]] * [[Element Magician]] * [[Element Valkyrie]] * [[Elemental Hero Lady Heat]] * [[Elemental Hero Poison Rose]] * [[Elemental Mistress Doriado]] * [[Emissary of the Oasis]] * [[Freya, Spirit of Victory]] * [[Fire Princess]] * [[Fire Sorcerer]] * [[Goddess of Whim]] * [[Goddess with the Third Eye]] * [[Gravekeeper's Assailant]] * [[Guardian Angel Joan]] * [[Guardian Elma]] * [[Guardian Kay'est]] * [[Hand of Nephthys]] * [[Helios - The Primordial Sun]] * [[Helios Duo Megistus]] * [[Helios Tris Megistus]] * [[Hysteric Fairy]] * [[Ice Master]] * [[Imprisoned Queen Archfiend]] * [[Infernalqueen Archfiend]] * [[Injection Fairy Lily]] * [[Insect Princess]] * [[Insect Queen]] * [[Invader of the Throne]] * [[Iris, the Earth Mother]] * [[Lady Assailant of Flames]] * [[Lady Ninja Yae]] * [[Lady Panther]] * [[Lightlord Magician Leila]] * [[Lightlord Paladin Jean]] * [[Magician of Faith]] * [[Magician's Valkyria]] * [[Maha Vailo]] * [[Maiden of the Aqua]] * [[Marie the Fallen One]] * [[Meltiel, Sage of the Sky]] * [[Mermaid Knight]] * [[Mind on Air]] * [[Nanobreaker]] * [[Neo Space Pathfinder]] * [[Nuvia the Wicked]] * [[Otohime]] * [[Penumbral Soldier Lady]] * [[Pixie Knight]] * [[Prickle Fairy]] * [[Princess Curran]] * [[Princess of Tsurugi]] * [[Princess Pikeru]] * [[Shadowpriestess of Ohm]] * [[Herald of Creation]] * [[Queen's Double]] * [[Queen's Knight]] * [[Nurse Reficule the Fallen One]] * [[Sage of Silence]] * [[Serpentine Princess]] * [[Shadow Tamer]] * [[Silent Magician LV4]] * [[Silent Magician LV8]] * [[Soul of Purity and Light]] * [[Spirit of the Breeze]] * [[Tethys the Goddess of Light]] * [[The Agent of Creation - Venus]] * [[The Forgiving Maiden]] * [[The splendid VENUS]] * [[The Unfriendly Amazon]] * [[The Unhappy Girl]] * [[The Unhappy Maiden]] * [[Thunder Nyan Nyan]] * [[Toon Dark Magician Girl]] * [[Toon Gemini Elf]] * [[Toon Mermaid]] * [[Tsukuyomi]] * [[Vampire Lady]] * [[Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes]] * [[Warrior Lady of the Wasteland]] * [[White Magician Pikeru]] * [[Witch's Apprentice]] * [[Witch of the Black Forest]] * [[Yubel]] Female-related [[Fusion Monsters]] in the [[TCG]]/[[OCG]] * [[Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster]] * [[Empress Judge]] * [[Evil Hero Infernal Sniper]] * [[Evil Hero Inferno Wing]] * [[Neo-Spacian Twinkle Moss]] * [[Rose Spectre of Dunn]] * [[St. Joan]] * [[Super Robolady]] * [[Warrior of Tradition]] Female-related [[Ritual Monsters]] in the [[TCG]]/[[OCG]] * [[Elemental Mistress Doriado]] * [[Performance of Sword]] * [[Ruin, Queen of Oblivion]] Female-related [[Spell Cards]] in the [[TCG]]/[[OCG]] * [[Burst Return]] * [[Change of Heart]] * [[Commencement Dance]] * [[D.D. Designator]] * [[Dark Fusion]] * [[Dian Keto the Cure Master]] * [[Different Dimension Gate]] * [[Dimension Fusion]] * [[Doriado's Blessing]] * [[Elf's Light]] * [[Fairy of the Spring]] * [[Fifth Hope]] * [[Gather Your Mind]] * [[Gift of the Martyr]] * [[Graceful Charity]] * [[Inspection]] * [[Malevolent Nuzzler]] * [[Mustering of the Dark Scorpions]] * [[Novox's Prayer]] * [[Rainbow Life]] * [[Resurrection of Chakra]] * [[Shien's Spy]] * [[Soul of the Pure]] * [[Soul Release]] * [[Spring of Rebirth]] * [[Transcendent Wings]] * [[Tremendous Fire]] * [[Trial of the Princesses]] Female-related [[Trap Cards]] in the [[TCG]]/[[OCG]] * [[A Rival Appears!]] * [[Aegis of Gaia]] * [[Aqua Chorus]] * [[Bad Reaction to Simochi]] * [[Brutal Potion]] * [[Byroad Sacrifice]] * [[Dark Fusion]] * [[Dark Scorpion Combination]] * [[Deal of Phantom]] * [[Dimension Wall]] * [[Elemental Recharge]] * [[Enervating Mist]] * [[Evil Blast]] * [[Fairy's Hand Mirror]] * [[Forced Back]] * [[Forced Requisition]] * [[Generation Shift]] * [[Gift of the Mystical Elf]] * [[Grave Lure]] * [[Gust]] * [[Hallowed Life Barrier]] * [[Hysteric Party]] * [[Karma Cut]] * [[Mystical Refpanel]] * [[Ninjitsu Art of Transformation]] * [[Numinous Healer]] * [[Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment]] * [[Pikeru's Second Sight]] * [[Remove Brainwashing]] * [[Return from the Different Dimension]] * [[Royal Writ of Taxation]] * [[Shadow of Eyes]] * [[Simultaneous Loss]] * [[Sixth Sense]] * [[Solemn Judgment]] * [[Solemn Wishes]] * [[Soul Resurrection]] * [[Swing of Memories]] * [[Tragedy]] * [[Waboku]] * [[Weed Out]] Female-related [[Monster Cards]] in the Anime/Manga/Video Games * [[Alice in Despairland]] * [[Alice the Wandering Doll]] * [[Athena the Battle Goddess]] * [[Battle Claw Fox]] * [[Beauty Lip]] * [[Cinderella]] * [[Clone Slime]] * [[Command Angel]] * [[Cyber Valkyrie]] * [[Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight]] * [[Demiurge Ema]] * [[Doll Chimera]] * [[Doll Part Blue]] * [[Doll Part Gold]] * [[Doll Part Pink]] * [[Doll Part Red]] * [[Dragon Lady]] * [[Eshila the Lovely Bisque Doll]] * [[Foaming Beauty]] * [[Gamble Angel Bunny]] * [[Guardian Dreadscythe]] * [[Guardian Eatos]] * [[Hexe Trude]] * [[Ice Queen]] * [[Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan]] * [[Kunoichi Ayame the Ninja Girl]] * [[Leopard Girl]] * [[Learning Elf]] * [[Light Law Medium]] * [[Little Red Riding Hood]] * [[Magic Mirror Spirit - Nayuta]] * [[Maiden in Love]] * [[Puppet Queen]] * [[Shizuka the Heavenly Dancer]] * [[Silent Magician LV0]] * [[Silent Magician LV1]] * [[Silent Magician LV2]] * [[Silent Magician LV3]] * [[Silent Magician LV5]] * [[Snow Fairy]] * [[Thorn Princess]] * [[White Night Queen]] * [[Volcanic Queen]] * [[Yoshitsune the Goblin of Beauty]] Female-related [[Spell Cards]] in the Anime/Manga/Video Games * [[Amazoness Arena]] * [[Amazoness Charm]] * [[Blue Moon]] * [[Burst Impact]] * [[Celestial Sword - Eatos]] * [[Cupid's Kiss]] * [[Curse of Thorns]] * [[Cyclone Wing]] * [[Dark Scorpion Tragedy of Love]] * [[Door to Mirrorland]] * [[Erda's Guidance]] * [[Footsteps of the Goddess]] * [[Goddess Skuld's Oracle]] * [[Goddess Urd's Verdict]] * [[Goddess Verdandi's Guidance]] * [[Guardian Treasure]] * [[Hidden Wish]] * [[Homunculus Token]] * [[Hunter Channel]] * [[Insect Pheromone]] * [[Intervention of Fate]] * [[Labor Pain]] * [[Mischief of the Goddess]] * [[Mischief of the Time Goddess]] * [[Next World]] * [[Ocean of Regeneration]] * [[One Hundred Year Awakening]] * [[Residual Reflection]] * [[Revenge Sacrifice]] * [[Revolving Stage]] * [[Roll of Fate]] * [[Right or Left Quiz!]] * [[Service Ace]] * [[Smash Ace]] * [[Spiritual Fusion]] * [[Temptation of the Goddess]] * [[Ultimate Stage Costume]] * [[Undead Lineage]] * [[Underworld Circle]] * [[White Veil]] Female-related [[Trap Cards]] in the Anime/Manga/Video Games * [[Angel Blast]] * [[Apple of Enlightenment]] * [[Chaos Form]] * [[Crystal Seal]] * [[Defense Maiden]] * [[Disgraceful Charity]] * [[Doble Passé]] * [[Double It!]] * [[Fricka's Mediation]] * [[Guardian Formation]] * [[Hero's Backup]] * [[Holy Sacrifice]] * [[Joyful Doom]] * [[Level Soul]] * [[Life Force]] * [[Necro Doll Meister]] * [[Perfect Counter Code 123]] * [[Question Change!?]] * [[Receive Ace]] * [[Released Curse]] * [[Revolving Stage]] * [[Spirit Hunting]] * [[Tears of a Mermaid]] * [[Wish of Final Effort]] Notes